Solid state power controllers (SSPC) often use power metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) devices to switch line voltages. When the MOSFETs are subjected to lightning that has a higher voltage than the voltage ratings of MOSFETs, while the MOSFETs are in an off state, the MOSFETs breakdown and conduct, which often causes the damage or destruction of the MOSFETS. Traditional protection for these circuits has been provided by tranzorbs or by control circuits that partially turn the MOSFETs on during a lightning event such that the transzorbs act as ‘power zener diodes’.